Somebody To Love
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: One pour la StValentin. Que peuvent bien faire Zoro et Luffy alors que tous les autres sont partis en ville, eh ? Et si on allait, voir, eh, mina-san ?


**Someboby to love**

_Rating: _**T** 8D oh, yeah, baby !! Pas de lemon ! _Just an heated up kiss_ !

_Warning: _c'est juste un **heated up kiss** :3 Mais c'est quand même du **Boy's Love** x)

_Disclaimer: _Un jour, oui, un jour... d'ici là, je vais prétendre que tout est à moi...

Note: Happy Valentine's Day, mina-san !! J' vous ai préparé un one bien sulfureux pour l'occaz' x) Ouii, moi gentille, finalement xD Link, je m'adresse surtout pas à toi...

* * *

Il faisait beau et chaud sur Grand Line, et la nuit tombait paresseusement dans un éclat de couleurs vives et pâles.

Monkey D Luffy se plaisait à regarder tout ça sur la figure de proue du Going Merry, son navire pirate. C'était une simple petit caravelle, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour sept personnes. Oui, sur le navire, il y avait Nami, la navigatrice cupide et rusée; Usopp, le canonnier peureux et menteur; Sanji, le cuisinier amoureux des femmes; Chopper, le médecin de bord naïf et Robin, l'archéologue mystérieuse.

« Oi, Luffy, tu ne vas pas avec les autres en ville ? » demanda une voix grave et basse. Cette voix qui appartenait à son second. Roronoa Zoro, ancien chasseur de pirates, et désormais second d'un équipage de pirates craint, avec une prime de 60 millions de beli. Ce n'était rien comparé à la sienne, 100 millions, mais c'était quelque chose pour une première prime ! C'était... Zoro... le grand chasseur de pirate... qui avait réussi à chasser son coeur innocent, et à l'avoir à lui, seul... mais restait-il que lui-même ne le savait pas !

Luffy se retourna pour le voir baigné dans les couleurs chaudes du coucher de soleil. Il sauta de son perchoir et se posta à côté de lui, avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Les teintes roses et mordorées du ciel donnaient l'air à la mer d'être faite d'or...

« Non... tu n'y vas pas, toi ? » demanda-t-il à son tour, innocemment.

Zoro haussa doucement les épaules, « Nah. Rien d'intéressant à y aller... »

Luffy hocha la tête avant de perdre progressivement son sourie à mesure que le silence avançait sur le temps. Aucuns des deux ne semblait savoir quoi dire... mais y avait-il seulement quelque chose à ajouter ? En cette journée que Sanji n'avait pas arrêtée de parler tout le mois durant...

« Euh... » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, juste pour se retomber dans les yeux, et rougir un peu tout les deux. Luffy soupira faiblement. Super. Le silence était retombé à plat...

« Ben... vas-y... en premier... » insista Zoro. Il passa une main derrière sa tête, replacée quelques courtes mèches de cheveux verts marimo.

Luffy eut un petit rire, « Nah, vas-y... ». Il détourna ensuite les yeux, ses pommettes à peine colorée d'une adorable teinte rouge, invisible dans le coucher de soleil. Ah, quels beaux idiots ils faisaient... tous les deux, debout, maladroitement l'un devant l'autre. Dans un silence idiot... ''Ah, quels beaux idiots ont fait, hein...'' pensa-t-il.

Zoro laissa échapper un soupir presque inaudible, tremblant, avant de doucement approcher sa main de la joue de Luffy et de la déposer tout doucement, comme si le moindre mouvement brusque allait briser Luffy en mille morceaux, comme une statue de sel. Il s'approcha doucement, à l'instar de sa main, et comme le fit quelques secondes plus tard son visage. Il sursauta lorsque Luffy demanda, « Zo... Zoro ?! »

Sans pour autant bouger d'un centimètre, son visage maintenant dangereusement proche de celui de son capitaine, Zoro bafouilla, « Non... rien... un simple poussière... »

Le visage cramoisi de Zoro était visible, même dans teintes dorés qui s'assombrissaient. Un sourire déviant passa sur les traits de Luffy, Alors qu'ils s'approcha à son tour de son second.

« Moi je sais. »

Il passa ses bras alentour du cou musclé de l'homme aux cheveux verts, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit qu'alors qu'il faisait ce simple geste, les jambes de Zoro avait presque lâché... il trouvait bien amusé de voir son second tellement retourné par ce simple geste...

Il sauta doucement, pour enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille du chasseur de pirates, qui posa ses grandes mains sur ses hanches, sans essayer de le repousser, acceptant, ravissant ses lèvres... ah, c'était diablement un beau moment...

Zoro recula doucement vers le mât, contre lequel il se laissa doucement glisser, sans jamais quitter une seul instant Luffy.

La langue de Luffy passa sur ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvrit, et c'était à peine ce dont son capitaine avait besoin pour continuer... mais s'il pensait s'en tirer si facilement avec le chasseur de pirates... ô, combien était-il à côté de la plaque !

Avant même que le brun n,ait eu le temps de réagir, Zoro l'embrassa goulument, avec une gourmandise peu commune... en tout cas, il n'en faisait certes pas preuve durant les repas, et Luffy se demandait bien où ce tigre en cage l'avait bien trouvée... bah, qu'en avait-il à faire ? Zoro embrassait incroyablement bien... pourquoi s'encombrer l'esprit avec les réflexions inutiles ? L'important était de profiter de ce moment, et de ne surtout pas le laisser passer...

« Putain, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » s'exclama une personne bien connue sous certains surnoms...

Les deux tourtereaux se figèrent, et Zoro releva les yeux pour voir son cher rival, Sanji, avec les sacs de ses emplettes culinaires maintenant sur le sol. Il avait l'air surpris... mais surtout dégouté.

.oO0Oo.

Zoro se retourna dans son hamac, repassant les évènements de la soirée dans sa tête. Oui, tout le monde était arrivé peu après Sanji, et le Baka Cook ne s'était surtout pas gêné pour l'emmerder tout son soûl... et il y avait cette chienne de Nami qui ne le lâchait surtout pas !

« Oï, Zoro ! »

L'homme aux cheveux verts se retourna dans sa couche, et jeta un regard à son capitaine, qui était jsute devant son visage.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Eh. »

Luffy s'approcha doucement, et posa ses lèvres toutes douces sur celles de Zoro, qui le rapprocha d'une main.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin... » gloussa doucement Luffy, tout contre ses lèvres, avant que Zoro lui réponde par un je t'aime primaire...

* * *

_Gero gero gero gero gero _~_ !_

_Ouiii, je suis de retour... et je ne travaille pas encore sur la suite de Capitaine Bonheur xD_

_Je jures qu'elle est entamée x)_

_Juste un one fluffy pour la St-Valentin... xD_

_Merci à Tsuka-chan pour le coup de main xD_


End file.
